


Outside The Circle

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, where are the teachers????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo appreciates his boyfriend from a distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> why can't I keep this under drafts without it deleting ;-;

It had been years since Shizuo had watched a fight in real life, as opposed to watching one on TV or being a part of the fight himself. It was a bit surreal standing amongst the other students, amused by their cheers. He was so captured by the audience that he almost didn't notice who was actually in the fight.

The kid on the right was not someone Shizuo immediately recognized, short but buff with choppy black hair. He looked frustrated, almost to the point of tears, as he screamed at his giggling opponent. Shizuo knew the feeling all too well. The giggling opponent was, of course, his boyfriend, Izaya. He didn't look like he was in a fight at all, only laughing and bouncing idly from foot to foot.

Shizuo watched the kid spring forward with surprising speed, swinging his clenched fist with precision that should've guaranteed a hit. Should've. Izaya dodged with the bare amount of effort, spinning an easy circle around the kid and dodging a blind back swing. He was so fast. Shizuo was aware of this fact, having fought Izaya nearly every day for the past two years, but that was from such a different perspective. With rage always blinding him, he never taken into account just how in control his boyfriend was of his own body. He moved like a dancer, really. In-tune and practiced to the point of utter perfection.

Another thing Shizuo had failed to notice was Izaya's height. The blond stood a little taller than six feet, but Izaya's skinny frame and his own sub-conscious racial stereotypes had led him to believe Izaya was around five feet tall. But he had been at one point, hadn't he? Shizuo could remember hugging Izaya last summer, he face had squashed perfectly into his chest. Looking at him now, he was much bigger, maybe even six feet with some generous rounding. Izaya towered over the kid he was "fighting" as well as most of the crowd now.

Shizuo tried to remember when that had happened, when his adorable little bad boy had grown into a sexy delinquent. He could feel his heart beating faster now as he watched Izaya bring up one of those long thin legs to fake kicking his opponent in the face. It was a trap. Izaya rarely attacked in such an easy fight. The kid didn't know that, throwing himself headfirst into a locker in order to avoid the kick. His head clanged. He stopped moving.

Izaya smiled at his limp body for a few seconds before turning and walking through the parting crowd. He glanced sidelong at Shizuo and opened his mouth to assumedly whisper "Shizu-chan".

Shizuo found his hand fisting the front of Izaya's shirt. When had he outgrown his old one's? Tossing aside all thoughts of the audience and Izaya's aversion to public displays of affection, Shizuo pulled his boyfriend in for a congratulatory kiss.


End file.
